You're mine, initiate
by todayinitiate
Summary: A frustrated Eric takes an interest in Tris before Four even has a chance. Eric/Tris, one shot, rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Basically this is just a quick note to say I haven't written anything since I was about 15 and I'm now in my 20s, so forgive me if this is a horrendous time. Also, Eric matches the film description rather than the book description. Depending on how this goes down I may make it a longer story but at the minute this is only a one shot.**

 **Smut warning! This is rated M for a reason.**

 **Characters are likely going to be OOC, maybe, I don't know, I'm just writing whatever I think works really.**

 **A line break means some time has passed.**

 **I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

 **Here we go…**

* * *

 _Fuck, it's been a while._

Eric stood in the shower, hot water flowing over him. He leaned against the wall with one hand while the other roamed down his body. As he closed his eyes, his mind wandered.

He instantly teleports to Erudite headquarters, Jeanine Matthews is on her knees, her tongue exploring his length. He groans and throws his head back as she takes him into her mouth. He slides his hands into her hair. He looks back down and two more people have joined her on the floor. Two female initiates, Christina and Tris. Tris gently caresses his balls as Christina joins Jeanine, exploring him with their tongues. _Fuck._ Letting go of Jeanine's hair, he slides his hand into Tris's instead and pulls her up to her feet. He looks around, they are in his office back at Dauntless, and it's only the two of them now. With one swift movement, he knocks everything off his desk and bends Tris over it, one hand still in her hair and the other holding her wrists behind her back. She moans softly for him, pushing back against his erection. He lets go of her and removes her pants and underwear. One hand snakes around her neck, pulling her up so her back is against his chest as he enters her, the other soon explores her chest under her shirt and then down her body. _You're mine, initiate._ She is putty in his hands, moaning, weak in his arms.

His eyes flew open as his hand moved faster over his length, a warmth building inside of him. He leant heavily into the wall as his orgasm built, and finally released. He breathed heavily and his heart was beating hard in his chest as he thought about Tris bent over his desk. _It's a shame she's cut._

* * *

Commotion stirred towards the back of the train. Eric pushed his way through the crowd when he saw her. He was almost impressed; she seemed to have made her way to the train on her own after being beaten half to death.

"Who let you out?" He edged towards her, eyes examining her face.

"Uh, I did." she seemed nervous; eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, _you_ did?" He stared directly into her eyes, loving how he made her nervous. He loved the control he felt. "Okay." He finally let her off the hook and walked away into the middle of the car where Four had started to explain the game, which was capture the flag. He waited for an initiate to comment on the gun before using it as an excuse to demonstrate it on her, which put him in a good mood.

"Two teams, Four and I are captains."

"You pick first."

"Okay…" He looked directly into Tris's eyes. "The stiff."

Four's eyes widened slightly. The train was silent. Four eventually cleared his throat and they continued to pick teams.

* * *

The seemingly endless drone of the initiates was mind-numbing. Eric had zoned out and was staring ahead into the distance. Movement caught his eye and he noticed that Tris was walking away from the group. As an escape from the dull conversation of the others, and also out of intrigue, he followed her into the trees.

She came to a stop at the bottom of a ladder. The old Ferris wheel loomed overhead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, voice low but with an undertone of authority. She froze on the ladder but didn't turn around.

"Higher ground," she started, stumbling on her words. "We need higher ground to help us see where the other team are hiding."

He thought about it for a second. "Not a bad idea."

The rungs were cold on his hands as he followed her up, eyes exploring her body moving above him. When they reached the top, Tris continued climbing the wheel, her nimble body navigating the metal easily. She stabled herself on a small platform.

"You do not look stable on there, initiate," he lied; the excuse to get close to her practically called to him. He moved easily on the structure and came to a stop next to her, placing one arm around her and gripping the rail next to her hand. He felt her freeze next to him. Heat radiated off his body onto hers and a small shiver rose up her spine at their proximity.

Thoughts of his shower fantasy that morning trickled through his mind. He watched her reaction to him every time he moved. She stared off into the night, not seeming to focus on anything, just avoiding his intense stare. The breeze was cold against her skin. She tried to focus on the cold instead of Eric's body heat surrounding her. Warmth pooled in her abdomen and blood flushed in her cheeks.

"So, have you not seen the other team clearly in your direct line of vision, or are you just enjoying the view," he drawled, his mouth close to her ear. His voice dipped lower, "and your surroundings?"

She glared at him as he smirked before moving to climb back down on the structure. Suddenly her foot slipped; she gripped the railing hard to steady herself. Eric grabbed her waist automatically.

"Shit, watch yourself!" His fingers were touching the skin beneath the hem of her shirt. She drew in a shaky breath, and it wasn't because her foot slipped.

* * *

"Stiff," a familiar voice caught her attention as she walked through the crowd in the pit. She was still feeling exhilarated from the zip line. A 'Dauntless tradition' after the capture the flag game apparently. She turned and saw Eric standing in a circle of about four or five people who all went silent as he spoke and glanced between the two. He stepped away from the others, his full attention on her.

"Congratulations." His eyes were locked on hers. "You did well tonight. Our little adventure up the Ferris wheel definitely paid off."

"Thanks," she replied cautiously. He had a drink in his hand and his eyes were a little brighter than usual.

A step closer, a sip from the glass. She shifted backwards, acutely aware of the mass of people surrounding them. He slowly dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded square of paper which he held out for her to take. As soon as she was holding it, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The door opened and Eric leaned on the door frame with a smirk.

"I didn't expect you to come, stiff."

"I have a name," she mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes. He smirked, turned, and disappeared into his apartment. Tris was left standing in the doorway gripping the square of paper with his apartment number on it. She needed to find out what he wanted from her. Tucking the paper away into her pocket, she slowly stepped inside and closed the door.

"Why am I here, Eric?"

"That's a good question, why _are_ you here?" His eyes roamed her body and a blush formed on her cheeks. She stared at the floor.

It had been about an hour since they spoke in the pit. She had gone back to the dorm, cleaned up and changed clothes, then sat on her bed and tried to ignore her burning curiosity and desire to go to the address on the paper. Before long, Peter wandered in, casually accusing her of cheating in the capture the flag game, poking fun at her Abnegation tendencies, all of the usual things she expected from him. _I need to get out of here_. _I'll go for a walk around the compound_. She had, of course, let her curiosity get the better of her, and ended up at Eric's door.

"Peter was getting on my nerves in the dorm, and I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd come and find out what you wanted." In her peripheral vision, she saw him step closer and her eyes snapped to his.

"I've been watching you very closely, Tris," he started, and edged further forward as he spoke. "I've been watching how you react to me."

Her throat ran dry and she swallowed nervously. Her mouth parted to reply but she wasn't sure what to say. He was now so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Eric's eyes flickered to her parted lips and he closed the distance between them, pushing his mouth to hers. His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the door, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Desire coursed through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth. He lifted her small frame easily and carried her to the sofa. He fell back against the cushions, and Tris straddled his lap.

She could feel his length pushing into her through her clothes, and rolled her hips against him. He moaned into the kiss and pushed her hips down into him, desperate for more friction.

He leaned forward and pulled off his shirt, and Tris's own fingers hesitated at the hem of her own. He placed his hands on top of hers, noticing her caution.

"You can tell me to stop at any time, okay?" He said softly. She nodded in return and removed her shirt.

His eyes roamed her slender body. She leaned in and kissed him again, slowly at first but with increasing enthusiasm as the hunger expanded inside her. She rolled her hips against him again, enjoying the pressure against her core, and her hands reached back to unclasp her black bra. Eric slowly leaned forward and broke the kiss, but continued to kiss and bite down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts. One hand caressed the left while his mouth explored the right. She closed her eyes and moaned softly at the new sensation.

"You like that? You want more?"

"Yes," she moaned. They rose from the sofa and he guided her to his bedroom.

"On the bed," he ordered. She lay down and looked over towards him, leaning in the doorway. "Tris, do you ever touch yourself?"

Her cheeks flushed pink but her eyes never left his. Growing up in Abnegation, anything sexual that wasn't for procreation was frowned upon, but being the curious child she was explored her body under the covers at night.

"Yes," she breathed. Eric's eyebrow's raised and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Tris, you naughty girl." He walked towards her slowly and sat on the bed, placing one hand on her thigh. "You still okay with what we're doing?"

Her eyes were locked on his hand as she started to breathe faster, he was so close to where she wanted him. "Yes."

He could see her breathing had changed and noticed the pink in her cheeks. He moved his hands and unbuttoned her pants.

"Off."

Tris followed the command and lay back down, now in nothing but her black Dauntless standard underwear, and watched Eric stand up and walk to the closet where he pulled out a box.

"Now, Tris. You've been a naughty girl, touching yourself in Abnegation. Kissing me, your leader. Rubbing yourself against me just now, making me want you. It's my duty, as a leader, to punish you."

Her breath hitched as she watched him approach. She nodded and couldn't help but rub her thighs together in a desperate attempt for some friction.

"Stop that. You will cum when I give you permission. This is your punishment." He pulled out some black restraints from the box and proceeded to tie her wrists to the corners of the bed. He then tied her ankles to the bottom corners. Seeing her spread out like this just for him made his growing arousal strain against his pants. Her eyes travelled down his body and stopped there, she was breathing fast with desire.

Slowly, he undid the button on his pants and removed them as she watched, keeping his boxers on. Walking around the side of the bed, he gently ran his fingers up her leg, right from her ankle to the top of her thigh, and let his hand linger there just below the material of her underwear. He trailed his fingers up further, from her hip to her breast and very gently skimmed her nipple as she arched her back into it. He smirked and removed his hand completely.

"What did I tell you?" He sat down on the bed and his voice dipped low and quiet. "You're mine, initiate."

She moaned softly and tried to resist the urge to move.

"Please, Eric," she begged.

"Please, what? What do you want me to do?" He rested his hand lazily on her abdomen and leant in to kiss her neck, biting and then soothing with his tongue. "Tell me what you want," he breathed against her neck.

"I want you to-to make me feel good."

He smirked against her skin. "Say it."

"Make me cum Eric, _please_!"

He stood up and walked around the bed, picking up a knife from the bedside table and cutting her underwear off then throwing both the knife and the material to the floor. He positioned himself between her spread legs. His face inches from her heat, he could hear her whimpering. He placed some small kisses on her inner thighs and around her lips. She groaned in frustration and bucked her hips towards him. The corners of his mouth lifted again. _I can't resist her any longer._

He placed his mouth on her and licked and sucked her clit as she moaned his name. Gently, he inserted a finger inside her and after a while added a second, curling them upwards. She was melting under his touch.

One of the restraints on Tris's wrists had come loose, giving her the freedom to slide one of her hands into his hair and pull. He moaned into her at the sensation. His other arm found its way under her leg and reached up to pinch her sensitive nipple making her back arch again. She moaned as she felt the heat build faster inside her.

"Eric-"

"Not yet."

Swirling his tongue around her clit again he reached his arm over and loosened the restraints on her ankles one at a time, her thighs closed together on either side of his face and her hand pushed his head down harder into her.

"Eric, I can't hold back, _please_ ," she moaned.

He waited a good few seconds to reply, determined to hold her off as long as possible. "Let go for me, Tris."

Her body shuddered as she succumbed to her orgasm. Her hips bucked as shockwaves ravaged through her body, his name on her lips as she came. Eric gently removed his mouth.

"Do you think that was an acceptable punishment?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows as he climbed up the bed to release the last wrist restraint and then lie next to her.

"Yes," she breathed. He watched her chest rise and fall, a hand making its way down to the bulge in his underwear. She noticed the movement and watched as he freed his erection from the black material. He pushed his underwear down his legs and dropped them to the floor beside the bed.

He leaned in and kissed her again, his tongue running over her lips, parting them and sliding his tongue over hers, exploring her mouth. She placed her hand in the middle of his chest and ran it down his body, making him inhale sharply when she reached his length. She caressed his balls and broke the kiss, repositioning herself between his legs.

" _Fuck_ , Tris," he pleaded as she lowered her head and gently licked his entire length before running her tongue over his head. He clenched his fists and threw his head back as she took him into her mouth. Her eyes met his as she swirled her tongue and moved her mouth up and down his shaft. He breathed hard at the sight of her reddened lips around his cock.

"Tris I-"

"Not yet." She mimicked him with a smirk as she took all contact away. He practically whimpered at the loss and looked over at her, eyes pleading.

"Not yet. I want you inside me first." She announced, confidently, standing up and then straddling him on the bed, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. _Fuck, I'm not gonna last long._

He watched as his length disappeared into her body and her eyes fluttered closed. He placed his hands on her hips and waited for her to set the pace. Slowly, and agonizingly, she started to move against him, moaning as she moved faster. Her hands rested on his chest, digging her nails in. He reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her down to kiss him and using the new leverage to roll them over, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. His body above hers while he thrust into her. He let go of her wrists and placed one hand gently on her neck while he rubbed her clit with the other. _She's mine, she's fucking mine._

" _Eric,"_ She breathed, "I'm close."

"Cum for me, Tris," He growled, rubbing her faster.

He watched as she dissolved into pleasure, feeling her pulse around him. He let go of her and leaned on the bed as it sent him into his own wave of pleasure. His head fell forward and eyes closed as his body shuddered with the electricity of his orgasm. They were both breathing hard as he fell onto the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling.

Tris was the first to move, sitting up and gathering her pants from the floor.

"I should get back to the dorm, they'll notice I'm gone and Christina will ask questions and-" she turned to look at him, noticing a smirk on his face.

"Goodbye, Stiff." He teased.

She gathered her clothes from the living room and put everything back on, shoving her ripped underwear into her pocket. He followed her out of the bedroom and lingered in the doorway, watching her every move. She felt like his eyes were burning holes in her skin.

She smiled at him before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her, letting her forehead rest on the cool surface for a minute.

"What did I just do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I'd just like to say a huge thank you to all of the support I received for the first chapter! I never imagined it would go down that well, so I decided I'd try my hand at a second chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it; either way, any and all feedback is appreciated, so please let me know what you think! Again, depending on how this goes, I might add to it later on.**

 **Shout out to a couple of my fabulous friends who helped me write a few bits I got stuck on and also had a read before I published, you have them to thank for the final product! Also shout out to anyone reading this that knows me irl and is still my friend lol, you guys are actual angels.**

 **Big ol' smut warning – you probably know that already and it's most likely the reason you're back for chapter two, but you have been warned. Rated M for a reason.**

 **Characters may be OOC at times (maybe).**

 **I (sadly) don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

 **Here goes, chapter two!**

"Eric wants to see you in his office. What did you do?" Christina sat down on the seat next to Tris. "And where were you last night?"

Tris froze. She hadn't spoken to Eric since what happened a few days ago. She had spent the previous night at Four's apartment after she was attacked by Peter, Drew and Al. He had cared for her, giving her his sweater and sleeping on the couch so she could have his bed.

"I better go and see what he wants," Tris said, avoiding the questions. "Wish me luck."

Reluctantly, she made her way from the cafeteria to his office. It wasn't that far to walk but she dragged it out, walking as slow as possible, dragging her feet against the stone. Her heart pounded as she paused in front of the door. Eric was a dangerous person to be mixing with because of her Divergence, yet she couldn't stop her growing anticipation to see him again. She had avoided his intense stare in the training room, in the cafeteria as she picked at her food, in the hallways as they passed each other. This could be about anything. A leader requesting to speak to her didn't feel like a good thing, especially _this_ leader, especially after what happened. There was also the issue of her fear landscape results. Her time was so much faster than the other initiates; if he worked out she was Divergent now then that was it. After a minute or two of deliberation – and also letting her heart rate steady – she knocked the door.

"Come in."

She stepped into his office and his eyes immediately fixed on hers.

"Take a seat."

She shut the door behind her and nervously stepped into the room, placing herself on the edge of the chair opposite him. Her back was rigid, hands placed carefully in her lap.

"I heard there was an incident last night. I heard you were attacked."

She let out a breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding in. She hadn't expected him to ask about the attack, but it was better than asking about her fear landscape results.

"Yes, but I'm fine."

"Good." He rose from his chair and walked around to stand in front of her. He leant back, somewhat casually, against the desk, but his knuckles were white as he gripped the desk either side of him.

"What happened after the attack?" His eyes trailed down her body as he thought about the last time they spoke, as he thought about her body pressed against his, begging him to let her cum.

"Four protected me…" She answered, choosing her words carefully before she said them. "He didn't think I should go back to the dorm after that."

" _Four_ ," Eric raised his eyebrows. "So you went to his apartment?"

He stood up and walked to the door where he turned the lock, making his way back over to Tris and standing behind her. She could feel his body close to her back, just lightly brushing against her hair. Her mouth ran dry, he was so _close._

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

"Did you want him to touch you?"

She shook her head and felt his hand trace up her back and along her shoulder, before gently moving her hair to one side, leaving her neck exposed. He leaned down, closing the space between them, his breath hot against her skin.

"Is this your sweater, initiate?" His voice was low in her ear.

"No," her voice came out as a whisper.

"Take it off."

Lifting the material over her head, along with the shirt underneath, she handed him the sweater, which he tossed into the corner of the room.

"Stand up."

She rose to her feet at his command; a fire burned inside her, desperate for his touch against her skin. Her eyes fell shut as she listened to his breathing behind her. She felt his fingers undo the delicate clasp of her bra with ease, and let the black material fall to the floor.

A loud bang on the door made her eyes to snap open, and instinctively run to gather her clothes. Their eyes met, panicked. A half-naked initiate in Eric's office would not look good for either of them.

"Under the desk," he whispered before making his way to the door to unlock it. She positioned herself in the space under the desk, her back pressed against the cool surface.

He opened the door to Four's stern expression.

"What do you want?"

Pushing past him, he made himself at home in the chair opposite Eric's.

"Come on in, why don't you? It's not like I'm busy or anything." He slammed the door and quickly sat down opposite him, wheeling his chair close to the desk to conceal the bulge in his pants.

"What would you do if you heard that some initiates attacked another initiate last night?" His head tilted to the side, eyes watching for Eric's reaction.

Tris placed her hand carefully on Eric's thigh from under the table and ran it up his leg, stopping next to his growing erection and causing him to take a deep breath.

"Well, it'd be the second attack in your group. Considering the Dauntless-born initiates have had no such issues, I'd say it looks pretty bad on your behalf."

She eased her hand over the bulge in his pants and very slowly rubbed him through the material.

"You're the one who made the changes, who created so much tension between them that they're attacking each other. This is all on you." He noticed the muscle in Four's jaw contract as he gritted his teeth.

"Competition creates tension, Four. It's normal to expect that tension to be released, one way or another." Eric spoke easily, lightly, which obviously pissed him off.

She pulled the zip down and released his cock from the material, placing her hand on his balls and massaging lightly.

"Now get out." Eric cleared his throat and tried to keep breathing normally. Four clenched his fists.

"You expect me to just leave it at that?"

Her tongue ran up the length and swirled around his head. He clenched his teeth and did everything in his power not to moan, sliding his hand under the desk to rest on his thigh, his nails digging into his skin through his pants.

"I expect you, Four, to listen to your leader. Unless you want me to report that you obviously can't handle your initiates and suggest you should be removed from your post?"

She took more of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue more as she moved. Without thinking he laced his fingers into her hair and pushed her into him, making her gag as his cock hit the back of her throat unexpectedly.

Eric let go of her head and coughed aggressively, an attempt to hide the noise from under the desk.

Four eyed him suspiciously, but didn't question the sudden coughing outburst.

"You'd be down an instructor before the training is finished."

She continued to run her mouth along his cock from under the table, her hand slipping down her own body and pushing under the fabric. Her underwear was soaked, and her fingers slid easily inside her.

"So what? You'd be easily replaced." _He needs to leave. Why is he still here?_ "I'd take over the training myself."

Four scoffed. "Wouldn't that be great? _You_ in charge. You wouldn't even need to make any cuts, they'd all be dead."

"Watch yourself, _Tobias,_ " he spat, "Careful how you speak to your superior."

Under the table, Tris's tongue trailed over his balls as she set a fast pace with her hand over his cock. His breathing grew shaky, intoxicated with desire; the teasing was bringing him close to the edge.

"Are we done here?"

Four shook his head and gritted his teeth. He knew there was nothing else he could say to him to help the situation. If he pushed it further, Eric would go to Max and ultimately end up taking over the training.

"We're done." He stood up from the chair and glared at Eric before eventually leaving.

Eric pushed the chair back away from the desk and looked down at Tris, still hiding. Her hand was still buried in her underwear as she watched him watching her.

"Go and lock the door and then get over here."

Obediently, she crawled out on her hands and knees, stopping between his legs and letting her breasts brush against his dick as she pulled herself up, before turning the lock on the door.

"We have to be quiet," He said. His office was a risky location to be doing this but he couldn't resist her.

She turned to face him, eyes dark with lust, and pushed down her pants and underwear before kicking them to the side. Slowly, teasingly, she strolled back to him, keeping their eyes locked. He kicked off his pants as she reached him, placing her knees on either side of him on the chair, straddling his lap. Hooking her fingers under the hem of his sweater, she lifted it over his head and undid the buttons on his shirt, letting her fingers brush over his length as she reached the last button. Eric's breathing was erratic as she pulled off his shirt.

"You ready?"

"I need you, Eric."

He gripped her hips forcefully, guiding her down onto his cock. She adjusted to his length before moving steadily, gradually getting faster. His hands roamed up and down her body, his face buried in the soft skin of her chest as they moved together.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he placed his fingers on her clit, applying light pressure as their speed increased. Her nails raked over his back, leaving red scratches. She rested her forehead against his and caught her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from moaning louder, squeezing her eyes shut.

His mouth pressed to her neck, biting the delicate skin and then soothing with his tongue. His hands gripped her hips as he shifted in the chair and pushed her deeper into her, making him groan. Her mouth had parted slightly as she lost herself in the sensations. More little moans fell from her lips as she struggled to stay quiet.

"Turn around." He breathed as their pace slowed.

She lifted herself and let his length slide out of her as she turned, letting her body rest on the cool surface of the table.

He smacked her pale ass cheek as he stood up, making her inhale sharply. His hand left a pink mark on her skin.

"That was for earlier, under the desk. Touching me like that with someone else in the room. Naughty girl."

His fingers trailed from her ass cheek down her thighs, and very lightly over her clit. He smacked her once more, the sting of it making her throw her head back, before he dropped to his knees and placed his mouth against her, running his tongue over her lips and down to her clit before swirling his tongue there. Her soft moans filled the room as he licked faster, her legs starting to tremble as her orgasm built.

"You're not to cum yet," He breathed against her.

Pushing himself up from his knees, he grabbed her hips and thrust inside again, before pulling her up against his chest by her hair. Her moans grew louder. Wrapping his hand around her mouth he whispered low in her ear.

"How many times, initiate?" He thrust harder with each word. "Quiet."

She could barely respond as she started to unravel, the warmth building inside her, threatening to overflow. She fell weak against his chest, as he brought his hand down to her clit and rubbed fast to match his pace. She clamped down around him as her heart pounded and her eyes fell shut, fire consuming her entire being. His breath hitched at the sensation of her core tightening around his cock and he moaned her name in her ear as his body shuddered against hers, releasing inside her.

They stayed that way for a short while, letting their breathing steady, before gathering their clothes.

As she was starting to get dressed, his hand caught her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing, initiate?" He said as he zipped up his pants. His tone was teasing, playful. "They are definitely forbidden. I'm afraid I can't let you leave here wearing them."

He took her underwear from her hands before she could put them on, and slid them into his pocket. The corners of his mouth lifted as he watched her pull up her pants over her bare ass, the marks of where his hands had been still visible.

"Now get down to the training room. _Four_ will be dying to see you, especially in his sweater." She fastened the clasp on her bra as he spoke. "Unfortunately for him, you're gonna be wearing mine."

He handed over his and watched as she pulled it over her head. It was bigger than Four's, covering her hands completely and stopping almost at her knees. Not practical for training, but Eric loved seeing her in his clothes. It was subtle enough to let her out into the Dauntless compound, but just enough to hint that she belonged to _him._

She smiled at him before she left, closing the door behind her and walking down the hallway, heart racing at the thought of what had just happened. Eric was dangerous; if he found out about her then she was dead.

And yet, she couldn't stop.


End file.
